


Oh,The Things I Would Do For You

by TheInkRaven



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Immortal, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Vampire/Human, Vampires, fantasyromance, gayvampire, lgbtqcouples, lgbtqlove, lgbtqpairings, lgbtqpride, lgbtqromance, lgbtqtheme, pridemontpridemonth2019, romancestories, romancestory, supernaturalrance, vampire, vampirefiction, vampirelove, vampirexhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkRaven/pseuds/TheInkRaven
Summary: This will be a book of random spun things. Some may make sense others...not so much.





	Oh,The Things I Would Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of love :)

  

 

He had asked if I would follow him. Such a simple question but for a vampire it meant absolutely everything. It meant seeing that person day in and day out, centuries passing and worlds rising and falling. The cruel hands of mortal time continuously spinning for everyone but those who were granted such a gift of immortality and never having to face a cold grave. To vampires it was not just a simple question that could be idly answered or swept underneath the rug.  
   No. It was such a sacred bond that threads through the entire being to ensure every fiber every nerve is completely entangled in the other. It's asking them be their's until God so decides to stop the Earth. So much more than the simple 'give and take'.  
    I would wage wars for you and face every devil in the world by means of keeping you safe. I would fly us Saturn so we may dance upon its' rings while stardust weaved itself through your veins,giving you eternal light so your soul may never darken as we walk through the chapters of life.  
   
         I will follow you to the end of the Earth,Beloved.


End file.
